The object of the present invention is a manual trigger dispenser device, primarily for liquids, for example for the hygiene of the house, the deodorization of environments, the treatment of fabrics before ironing, and the like.
Such devices have experienced a huge spreading, as is evident by looking at the shelves of supermarkets, especially for their ease of use and functionality. Many hundreds of millions of pieces are produced every year.
For the production to be economically advantageous, the plants for the production of the components of such devices, as well as those for the assembly, must be able to produce and assemble high volumes, carrying out the single operations in very short time.
For this reason, even minor improvements in the production process of the components or in the assembly process may lead to significant economic advantages.
Precisely for productivity and assembly reasons, some dispenser heads, intended to be plugged or screwed onto the bottle, comprise a frame, which supports the components intended for the suction and dispensing of the liquid, and a connector, bearing the liquid suction duct.
The connection methods between the connector and the frame of the dispenser head are of primary importance, since they are essential to implement the connection between the two components in a short time and in such a way that such a connection is extremely reliable.
Many embodiments of dispenser heads with frame and connector are known; for example, an embodiment is known from document US-A1-2012/0234870 and provides for the snap connection between the connector and the frame, through peripheral tabs.